ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Enemy of My Frenemy (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder, Gwendolyn and Hex stand in the stone room where Darkstar and his followers met, where the portal to Ledgerdomain was opened. The Time Cycle is in the room as well, in flight mode. Hex: I can open the portal back up. But are you really certain you wish to go in there? Ledgerdomain is a realm filled with nothing but grievance and death. Ryder: I have to. There’s something in there that I need. A treasure that I have promised another. You understand, don’t you Hex? Hex: I do. But I oppose you going with him, Gwendolyn! Gwendolyn: You are not my uncle, or my master anymore. Hex: But I am your teacher! It is my job to ensure your safety, so you do not end up the way that Charm, Hex cuts himself off, unable to finish his statement. He stifles back a snob, as Ryder puts his hand on his shoulder re-assuringly. Ryder: Don’t worry, Hex. This will be a simple snatch and go. I’ll be avoiding Adwaita as much as I can, and I’ll bring her back in one piece. Hex only nods in agreement, as Ryder and Gwendolyn get into the Time Cycle. It flies into the air, as Hex holds his hand out. Hex: Nekwaheew! ''' The mana from the portal becomes visible, forming a portal large enough for the Time Cycle to fly through. Ryder tilts it forward, going straight through the portal. They fly through Ledgerdomain, dodging a planetary object while going. The sky is blue now, with planetoids extending root like tendrils around, and eyes opening all over. Some platforms form in spiral paths, while there are crystal pillars shooting into the skyline. Gwendolyn: It is, completely different than the last time we were here. Ryder: Almost three years have passed. I have a feeling this place shifts in appearance often. Gwendolyn: The true name had changed as well. So, what’s the plan here? Ryder: We storm the castle, fight Adwaita and steal the Alpha Rune, then escape before the place breaks down. Gwendolyn: Adwaita?! But you told Hex, Ryder: What he needed to hear. I knew he would never allow you to go on what he considered to be a suicide mission, while I knew I would never survive without your help. Mana blasts hit the Time Cycle, jarring it and causing it to shake. Ryder looks up, several Scrutin flying after them. They continue to fire mana blasts down at them, as Ryder opens the hatch. Ryder: Take the wheel! I’ll get rid of them! Gwendolyn: Come again? Ryder climbs out onto the body of the Time Cycle, slapping down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Rustcharge, extending the rust on his feet around the Time Cycle, attaching him to it. The wind blows some of his rust body away, as Scrutin fire mana blasts down at him. Rustcharge holds his arm up, firing a translucent blue ray from it, destroying the rust on it. It hits a Scrutin and destroys it. The Time Cycle then dives, Gwendolyn struggling to keep control. Rustcharge: Use the clutch! The clutch! Gwendolyn: I have no idea what you’re talking about! Gwendolyn tries pulling on a lever, as the engine makes a bad grinding noise, them dropping. They dive straight for an eye stalk, as Rustcharge turns and fires a laser, hitting the eye and causing it to close. The world flips like a mirror, as the Time Cycle is going in the opposite direction, heading upwards straight for the Scrutin and the newly located ground trail. Gwendolyn: It’s all topsy turvy! Rustcharge: Pull up! Or down, or whichever way we need to go! Gwendolyn turns, the Time Cycle flying right to the side of the Scrutin. Rustcharge, body mostly eroded away, releases several lasers from his body, destroying the remaining of the Scrutin. They head straight for the spiral trail, Gwendolyn unable to steer them clear. Rustcharge: Okay. Time to take the initiative. Rustcharge extends his rust into the controls, as he takes control away from Gwendolyn, her letting go of the wheel. Rustcharge steers them easily away from the trail, as they go into a planetoid crater. They land, as Rustcharge reverts. Ryder: Crazy eye, flipping the terrain. Gwendolyn: The magic here seems so much different. As if, unruly, chaotic. Voice: It is. Adwaita’s mind is being warped. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, while Gwendolyn’s hands glow with magic. Ignacious, a Stone Creature, walks over, sitting on a boulder. Ryder and Gwendolyn stand down, as they walk over. Ryder: Who are you? Ignacious: Ignacious. Once a political advocate to Adwaita. Gwendolyn: Did he distort the realm to be like this? Ignacious: Yes. But, not on his own. An outsider came, poisoning his mind. He was already corrupted by the Alpha Rune, and this spirit comes, whispering ideals of rebellion, instigating coups, creating a state of panic for him. He convinced Adwaita that I was a traitor, and I am lucky to be alive. Gwendolyn: Can you get us into his castle? Ignacious: No. It is guarded by creatures of his own creation, as he doesn’t trust anyone besides the advisor anymore. Ryder: Stone Creatures, like you? Ignacious: As well as his pets, Pallorfangs. He has sent plenty of those after me. Ryder: Could you, touch this? Ryder holds his Omnitrix up, approaching Ignacious. Ignacious: Why? Ryder: I have an idea to at least get us through the door. But I can’t do it if you don’t. Ignacious looks pensive, though he extends a finger and touches the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix flashes yellow, scanning his DNA. Ignacious: Satisfied? Ryder: Loads. Come on, Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn: If we’re going in there, will you at least tell me the plan? A transparent figure is floating at the top of the cave, as it flies out. It flies off, passing a set of eyes and disappearing. End Scene A spiral trail leads past the duel eyes, where Malem, a Stone Creature with green runes leads Gwendolyn as a prisoner through them. They are teleported instantly to the castle, as they walk to the gates. The Stone Creature guards stop them. Malem: I’ve got a prisoner for Lord Adwaita! One who had threatened his life in the past, and has returned to do it again! The Stone Creatures look confused, but nod in confirmation, opening the gate. Malem shoves Gwendolyn, as he leads her through. Gwendolyn: (Under breath) I hope you know what you’re doing. Malem: I do. Adwaita teleports in front of Malem and Gwendolyn, as Malem bows down to him. He shoves Gwendolyn to her knees as well. Floating down from the castle is Charmcaster, her eyes cracked and black with grey pupils. Gwendolyn: Charmcaster? But, I thought that, Charmcaster: (In harsh, hissy voice) That I was dead. No. Adwaita kept me alive, to torture me for the rest of my life. Then, I became of value to him, warning him of those who would take his throne. Malem: Lord Adwaita, I have brought you this outsider, who wished to take your power from you. Charmcaster: He lies. He wishes to steal your power for his own. He plans on taking it from you. Adwaita: I remember this one. She was taken by the Old One. Charmcaster: The other is the shapeshifter that appeared with us before. You fought him and defeated him, but he escaped. He wants the Alpha Rune. Malem: No, my lord! I only wish to obtain a position of power in your order! Charmcaster: He simply waits for you to lower your guard before he attacks. Adwaita: In that case, I shall make the matter simple for him. Adwaita fires a powerful mana blast, it distorting the reality around them. Malem is hit, his mana pushed out of him in an astral form. It floats in a disturbed manner, as it fades from existence. Malem drops, reverting. Adwaita: You were right. It is him! Adwaita floats over towards him, when Gwendolyn stands, taking her Lucky Girl anodite form. She slams the ground with mana, the ripple causing all stone around them to crumble, including the Stone Creatures. Gwendolyn holds her hand up. Gwendolyn: '''Berdi Mordo Nata! Gwendolyn shoots streams of fire from her hands, as Adwaita swings his hand, a blast of water putting the fire out. Gwendolyn flips back, grabbing Ryder with mana, pulling him away. He wake up, groggy. Ryder: That, wasn’t very pleasant. Gwendolyn: If you’re done lying on the ground, we’ve got a situation on our hands. Ryder: Keep his followers at bay. The goal is the Alpha Rune. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms into Purebrid. Purebrid takes flight, dodging a mana blast from Adwaita. Purebrid lands on the ground, as several Stone Creatures come at him. Purebrid spins and punches through all of them, shattering them with ease. Gwendolyn swings her fingers in a blade like motion, severing through the Stone Creatures. Purebrid slams his arms into the ground, shattering it. Adwaita and Charmcaster simply float over it. Charmcaster: Surely you realize that your attempt is futile here, don’t you, Ryder? I must say, I have waited for you to return for so long! Adwaita: You mean, you led him here? Adwaita turns at Charmcaster, who holds her arms up in surrender. Charmcaster: I would never betray you, Lord Adwaita. Purebrid: Then will you take a fist for him? Purebrid appears right in Charmcaster’s face, his fist heading straight towards her. Charmcaster turns intangible, Purebrid going straight through her. Adwaita then fires a mana blast, hitting the ground and forming stone arms to grab and restrain Purebrid. Purebrid: So, that’s the secret. Ghostfreak! Charmcaster: My name is Zs’Skayr! How many times will you, oh. Adwaita raises an eyebrow, as Charmcaster laughs sheepishly. She floats backwards, when Adwaita uses his astral blast on her. It blows Zs’Skayr out of Charmcaster’s body, her dropping to the ground. Adwaita: What is the meaning of this? Do you mean to say that you have been controlling her this whole time? Zs’Skayr: (Nervously) No, not at all! I have possessed this form to prevent her from going after you, my lord! Purebrid: He planned on getting close to you, in order to steal the Alpha Rune from under your nose! Adwaita: It doesn’t matter. Neither of you will be leaving here. Purebrid breaks free from the stone hands, reverting. Adwaita releases several mana tentacles, whipping at Zs’Skayr and Ryder. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, Gymosis catching a mana tentacle. Gymosis: Was really hoping for Goat Foo instead! Gymosis absorbs the mana tentacle, breaking it. Gwendolyn flips over a stream of fire, a Pallorfang breathing it. Pallorfang charges at her, when Gwendolyn makes a circular motion with her arms, the terrain shifting. Pallorfang is tossed through the gateway, disappearing. Pallorfang is teleported outside the castle grounds, where Khyber in Malware armor waits. Khyber: The magically created predator for a magically created creature. The more alien forms Ryder adds to his repertoire, I must match him. Khyber transforms into Tyrannopede, as he catches Pallorfang in his jaws, crunching down. Pallorfang’s body begins to crack, but it releases mana, blasting through Tyrannopede’s mouth. Tyrannopede swings his head and slams Pallorfang into the ground, it moaning lightly. Tyrannopede reverts, as Khyber scans Pallorfang’s DNA. Adwaita launches several boulders at Gymosis, who releases powerful mana blasts to vaporize them. He fires one at Adwaita, who takes it unharmed. Adwaita: Magic cannot hurt me. You are at a loss. Adwaita holds his hand up, an invisible force pulling Gymosis in towards him. Gymosis allows it and reaches for Adwaita, grabbing him and absorbing his energy. Adwaita screams as he is being absorbed, dropping to his knees. Gymosis screams from the energy, as his head is lit with purple fire. Gymosis: Uragh! I am, the ruler of Ledgerdomain! Zs’Skayr: Not without this, you’re not! Zs’Skayr turns visible at Adwaita’s throat, pulling the Alpha Rune out. He cuts the rope off it, taking it from Adwaita while cackling. Zs’Skayr: Oh, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment! Zs’Skayr flies off, disappearing as he turns invisible. Gymosis continues to absorb Adwaita’s dwindling energy, as his body begins to crack, releasing mana. Gwendolyn runs over, as the reality around Gymosis breaks down, Gwendolyn pushed back by an invisible force. Gwendolyn: Ryder! Can you hear me?! You need to stop! The Alpha Rune is gone! If you want it, you need to let him go! He isn’t worth it! Adwaita: Yes! Please, let me go! Adwaita’s skin begins to shrivel up, when Gymosis lets him go, him gasping for breath as his body slowly restores itself. Gymosis roars, releasing a mana explosion from his body, the castle shattering from it. Gwendolyn grabs Charmcaster’s unconscious body, as she makes it out of the gates. On the other side, the castle becomes visible, as it sinks through an invisible hole. Gwendolyn: Ryder! Several moments go by, when Ryder stumbles through the gateway, weak and incoherent. He collapses, Gwendolyn catching him and falling over as she does. The three of them lay on the ground. Gwendolyn: Seriously?! At the portal, Hex is waiting anxiously, when the Time Cycle flies out, crashing into the wall. The hatch opens up, as Gwendolyn uses mana to levitate Charmcaster out. Hex: Charmcaster? Hex releases his hold on the portal, it closing. Hex runs over, checking on Charmcaster. Hex: (Tearing up) Is she, alive? Gwendolyn: Yes. Though, she seems to be in an induced coma. Hex: Thank you, for bringing her back. Gwendolyn: Of course. Now, I have a crazy guy to take care of. Characters * Ryder * Gwendolyn * Hex * Ignacious * Charmcaster (unconscious, possessed) Villains * Zs'Skayr * Adwaita * Stone Creatures * Scrutin * Pallorfang * Khyber (in Malware Armor) Aliens Used By Ryder * Rustcharge * Malem (first appearance) * Purebrid * Gymosis (accidental transformation; intended alien was Goat Foo) By Khyber * Tyrannopede Aliens Unlocked By Khyber * Pallorfang Trivia * Ledgerdomain matches its appearance in Omniverse. The reasoning in story is due to time passing and Adwaita morphing it to match his distorted persona. * The reality altering and Adwaita's astral blasts were inspired by the trailers for Marvel's Doctor Strange movie. * Zs'Skayr as an advisor poisoning Adwaita's mind and distorting it more is based off The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, where Grima Wormtongue used his influence to manipulate King Théoden of Rohan. * This is where Zs'Skayr was sent after the events of Nightmare on Hedorium Street. * Khyber somehow managed to sneak into Ledgerdomain. * Zs'Skayr escapes Ledgerdomain with the Alpha Rune. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc